Collided
by hannahlouise1994
Summary: Aela is betrothed to Thor; a great honor to herself and her family. Will the ride be as smooth as she hoped while trying to ignore her growing fondness of his brother? LokiXOC loki X OC set pre-Thor, through "Thor" and into the avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Aela's soft leather bound feet padded along the snowy ground, leaving mild indents in her wake. Her bow was in hand, and she gestured to her hunting partner to go around; to create an ambush in a nearby clearing. His smile was roguish; and he winked as he smoothed his pale white hair from his face and jumped, becoming a snowy bear as he touched the ground. Aela had to stifle a laugh; his transformations became more flamboyant each time they occurred. He was a fabulous hunter, but a terrible joker. She shook her head and continued stalking her pray. Tradition stated that on the eve of her 21st she was to present the father of her home with an animal; the larger and the finer the better. And the better the presentation, the more favour she would gain and the better her gift would be. And on her 21st, the gift had to be good as it would shape the rest of her life, a husband.

She crept into the outskirts of the clearing; this would be child's play for an experienced sneak such as she; with years of training and many battles under her belt. She slid into a single kneed crouch and pulled her bow tight, aiming her arrow at a mighty Sniflaut, another in her three held in her mouth at the ready.

One  
Two  
Three  
Four

He still lived, and ran towards her, spittle frothing in the corners of its large mouth. She reached behind her for another arrow and quickly fired it between the creature's eyes as the Werebear slammed into its side, protecting the lady of the realm at all costs. He pinned it to the floor and she stalked forwards, pulling a large knife from her belt; slamming it into the Sniflaut's eye. Finally it was dead; and the others from its small group had fled. The two friends fell onto the Sniflaut's side, the soft fur still warm beneath them.

* * *

They strapped the enormous carcass onto a raft of logs, and used their horses to pull it back to the castle, it taking two to comfortably pull it. The air was crisp and cold, and the clouds behind them showed a blizzard; they needed to get out of the area and back to the manor house. Aela pulled her fur lined jacket and cape tighter around her, its soft ends brushing her tracks from the snow behind her. The pair was excited and full of life, conversing about her future marriage prospects.  
"It could be the eldest Yorsenson?" her friend enquired  
"Oh Lukas that would be marvellous, they do control the fishing imports and exports of the northern climates"  
"The smell of fish though…constantly surrounding you…surely you'd rather someone a little less odorous"  
"His odour would be manageable through soaps and washes that I would enforce upon him! It would be worth it to control such wealth" she laughed, her friends eyebrow raised. "No you are correct, a better match would be pleasant. Can you imagine fathers excitement if it was a truly high up lord? I could be a lady of a most vast manor!"  
Lukas looked confused "but you're already the lady of a vast manor"  
"Not as vast as it could be"

* * *

She glided gracefully through the manor, as a young woman of her standing should. Her long red hair was a family trait, and she wore hers tied in a way that she loved, and was quickly taking off as a fashion for young women of the realm; tied into large loose buns either side of her pale, freckled face. Her fringe was pinned back, with loose tendrils which framed her face. Today was her birthday, and she was looking forward to the feast being held in her honour. Maids fluttered around her like moths to a flame, curtsying and wishing her a pleasant birthday, occasionally pulling a pin from their sleeve and fixing a loose curl of hair. She only hesitated by the door to check her reflection in a nearby mirror, straightening down her long pale fur lined blue sleeves, which dragged along the floor behind her. The silver embroidery on her dress caught in the light of a nearby candle and shone, as did the delicate metalwork of her silver choker. She put a gentle smile on her pale pink lips and nodded to the porters, who opened the heavy mahogany doors. She stepped out onto the balcony, and the cheering from their subjects was practically overpowering. She waved to them, before taking the staircase down to where the uncovered larger platform was waiting, filled with family and dignitaries from the local towns.

She would receive many gifts this night; but the one she most looked forward to was her parent's decision as to who she would wed, a tradition passed down through her family since the beginning of records. On their 21st birthdays they would be given their betrothed's name, hidden from them since birth. It was something she greatly anticipated, and greatly feared.

The meal was 12 courses long, each small and intricately crafted. The gifts were opened, many fine swords and daggers, bows and skins. Dresses and shoes to last her at least the coming year, both light over dresses and heavy fur lined underdresses; perfect for their harsh tundra climate. She received beautiful saddles for her horses, and looked forward to riding with them.

Finally the time came; her father stood at the head of the room, her mother on his arm; both with hair of the brightest copper. His voice rang true in the room, which was deadly silent. "As you all know, it is in our traditions that when a child of the manor turns 21, they shall be told of their betrothed. Our wonderful daughter is lucky to have such a frighteningly well connected mother in this aspect"

The room tittered with laughter, and the mother smiled down at those she commanded. Her husband continued "so, it is with great pleasure that we announce the conjoining of two families through the union of our daughter Aela and her fiancé Thor Odinson!"

The room was silent. And then it burst into cheers, all shocked yet ecstatic to celebrate the union of their lord and ladies family with that of royal blood. Especially Aela herself, who chattered away to her friends about her husband to be. Living so far away from the crown city they hadn't met the crown princes, but knew of their wit, intelligence and regal countenance. They were gods among men, and they had all heard of how Thor was the greater of the two; with shocking good looks and a charismatic attitude. Her family would greatly benefit from their union, and she would rule…she would be a queen. The idea thrilled her and frightened her equally.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no time to lose, they packed her suitcases for warmer climates and loaded her upon the Lodhaffen, along with her belongings; the 3 large beasts a sight to behold-large legs leaving deeply indented marks in the snow; trunks swinging as they walked. On each Lodhaffen's shaggy brown haired back was a tent, giving shelter to the people within. In Aela's were her two handmaidens, and on the Lodhaffen beside them were Lucas and his three cousins. As well as her friend; Lucas was her bodyguard, a role given to him at birth; as was the case with all of his kind. Her Lodhaffen was the most richly decorated, its 6 tusks covered in silver sleeves embedded with jewels; to resemble the wealth and beauty of the lady within.

She had heard the capitol was warm; as if summer all year long, without even the smallest blanket of snow. The idea perplexed her; she had never been so far south to have no winter at all. She was going somewhere so foreign, so strange…she felt 5 years old again, going to her first ball and being more frightened than she could imagine watching the manor house becoming small in the distance.

* * *

They travelled for a week, sleeping on the Lodhaffen, only stopping to bathe and hunt for food, and it was only when they had but a day and a half until they reached their destination that they started to prepare, bathing and dressing in their finery, ready to make a good impression; which could not be done in her favourite hunting leggings and a tunic.

The handmaidens decorated her as they travelled; plaiting smooth sapphires and pearls into her fiery hair, ready to present her to the man she was to wed. She hated having to leave her home; knowing as queen she would have to reside in the palace with her husband; rather than the snowy tundra she knew well. She took a deep breath; and tried to focus on the women tending to her and the sight of her long-time friend sleeping, sat on the tree sized tusks of their steed. Slowly the plodding of the beast lulled her into a sleep.

* * *

She was awoken by a wet nose against her cheek, huffing hot air against her skin making her laugh and snort, pushing off the large soft face of the werebear. The women were smacking him with their fans, shouting about how their hard work would be ruined. The bear raised a paw and waved off their advances, transforming back into his human form, leading to a half-naked ruggedly handsome man lounging on the sofa of their tent. "Lucas for goodness sake put your clothes on; you cannot lounge around in your undergarments in the presence of women!" she called out; and he scoffed, slowly dressing in the clothes on the bench beside him. His eyes never left her handmaidens, and his antics bemused her; he was never without a woman for as long as she'd known him. He'd obviously swung up here, gotten undressed and changed; to save ripping his clothes; most likely enormously flustering her handmaidens in the process. She shook her head at her old friend; he could be such an oaf at times.

Trumpets could be heard ahead, signalling their arrival. "Lucas is this why you woke me?"  
"Yes it is m'lady"  
"Then you definitely need to be dressed! Ye God's man!"

He laughed and the women fretted around her, fixing her hair, makeup and dress-a beautiful dress made of many layers of sheer pale blue fabric, which flowed around her in the wind as she stepped from the crouching steed. It had a dark blue under-slip, and a silver and royal blue fabric under-bust corset which cinched her in. she took in her surroundings through violet eyes, taking in a deep breath and striding proudly towards the two men, her werebear's flanking her sides, 2 in bear form and 2 in human, the 5 of them making a formidable group if anything were to go amiss. The three cousins were all women; as were half of the fighters in her homeland. She had trained with them since a young age; but like most noblewomen, specialised in the deceptive subtleties of war. Under the slip she had a variety of knives strapped to her thighs that her handmaidens had helped ensure were hidden.

The men before her were obviously the princes; and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon the more handsome of the two; and she could see the weight in the rumours. Long hair swept back from his face, well fitted clothes and perfect, flawless features. She walked towards him, curtseying low before looking him directly in the eyes "my lord, I am Aela Reftdautter, and you must be Thor Odinson" her smile was sincere, and dropped into a look of confusion as his face creased with silent laughter. "I am afraid dear lady; that you are misinformed, I am Loki Odinson; my brother is Thor"

She was unbelievably ashamed, and turned away from those piercing green eyes into the smiling ones of the blonde, more muscular man. He strode towards her, extending a hand to her own and placing a gentle kiss upon it. "My dear, travel must have fatigued you to the point of deliriousness, allow me to aid your travel through the city"

She graciously took his arm and allowed him to show her through the city; tall and golden, while she had to concentrate on keeping her features straight. Her first time meeting her future husband and she'd practically come onto his brother! She wanted to simply die…he was so understanding, believing the unusual heat of this foreign land had affected her mind, causing a swoon and confusion; which she simply went along with. She could see an amused smirk on her bodyguard's faces and knew she would be teased by these old friends later, when she could finally collapse face first on the bed, with a much needed glass of strong wine and a cool bath.


	3. Chapter 3

Her next few weeks were busy, the majority of her time being spent getting to know the palace, finding her way around and settling in. It was enormous, winding and difficult; with similar décor throughout and servants milling around at all times, in long linen dresses and gauzy face coverings. After the second week she stopped having to ask directions, being able to most places she'd been before again with ease.

Her main companion during this time was her fiancé's mother, frigga; who was a lovely, a kind woman who went out of her way to aid the young woman in all that she needed. She introduced the young woman to the matters of state, to their calenders, to their meetings with the public when they had an issue. She ate her meals with her bodyguards, and had spent a remarkable amount of time with basically everybody but her husband to be, as he had disappeared on a hunting trip with his brother, Sif, and the warriors 3.

She meanwhile had been introduced to gardeners and told that they could plant anything she wished below her room, and to stable men who offered her beautiful steeds. Dressmakers met her with the latest fashions and a curious little milliner expressed a peculiar desire to become intimate with the proportions of her head.

She was overwhelmed, used to the running of a much smaller household. She was accustomed to days out hunting, much as her fiancé was now. She longed to be with them, standing on the back of a were bear as she fired arrows into the distance, or scaling huge mountain faces for the high up birds, who's large eggs had to be winched down they were so enormous, and were collected as a banquet treat for foreign dignitaries. Instead here she was, attempting bleakly to hide in her room from the droves of people who desperately wanted to make her happy, but instead drove her insane.

She managed for an hour or two, until she was summoned to the queens chambers.  
"Lady Frigga?"  
"Ahh my darling, do come in" her voice was soft as always, blonde hair piled upon her head.  
"You called for me?"  
"I wanted to ensure that your stay is going well, that you have everything you could long for as a lady in my palace"  
"...I am unaware as to the customs of your land, but if it does not offend you, I may enquire as to joining on the next hunt…"  
"Ahh yes! I should have informed my son, no doubt Loki already has. Your family has somewhat of a way with hunting have they not?"  
"I was unaware we had a reputation my lady"  
"To many you do not, but I, much like my youngest son understand the wealth of knowledge, do you agree?"  
"I do my queen"  
"I'm glad to hear it! I remember you as a most inquisitive little girl, far before you got your first tattoo, it was a shame I missed the occasion. You are marked when you first bleed am I correct? To mark the beginning of your journey to womanhood, and the beginning of your warrior training?"  
"Indeed, that is correct your highness" she bowed her head respectfully.  
"Your mother and I grew up together before she fell for your father you know"  
"She has told me many stories of your childhood together"  
"Not all I hope" she said with a laugh, "some would be rather a bad influence. Before I allow you to leave, is there anything else you desire for?"  
"There is but one...does the palace have a library anywhere?"  
"Indeed we do, though it has migrated over the years into my youngest's chambers for the most part I'm afraid. He saw their neglected nature and stole them away for himself" she laughed, love in her eyes at the mention of her children. Aela smiled, and had to hesitate not to run back to her quarters. She would go out tonight, and find the books she wanted.

* * *

"So brother...what do you think of your bride to be?"  
"She seems adequate, though I wonder of her intelligence to believe us as each other!" His laugh was deep and booming as they rode forwards, back towards the palace and their home.  
"She seemed quite smitten old friend, you should be worried that she is more interested in your brother than yourself!" remarked Fandral  
"Nonsense, what woman would choose Loki over Thor?" laughed Sif, motioning over to the proud, straight backed prince on a ebony horse.  
"Perhaps..." Loki's voice called out from the side, "that her choosing me shows intelligence, that she knows who the smarter of us is, the one more fit to rule beside?"  
They laughed, And continued back to Asgard, ready for a much needed banquet in honour of their hunt.  
"Brother" Loki called over, and Thor turned his horse towards him, "what is it brother?"  
"How do you plan on wooing this woman then?"  
Thor laughed "as one always woo's a woman dear brother! I shall regale her with tales of my bravery, bring her animals from the hunt and speak of battles!"  
"Dear brother…I fear that might not work in this instance; your bride to be would have been quite at home on this hunt"  
"Then she will enjoy my tales even more! She will understand my bravery, and swoon at my feet"  
Loki smiled, eyes closed "indeed brother"

* * *

The sun set, and Aela slipped into dark leggings and a black bandaged top, which included a mask, so only her eyes were visible. She had tried earlier in the day so simply walk into the prince's quarters but it was impossible, the doors were locked; and this was just the flash of excitement she needed. Guards stalked the grounds below her, and she knew that the prince's rooms were above her own, high up in the tower. She leaned out of the window and fired an arrow connected to rope into the wall above the window that was her destination, and pressed two climbing hooks into the smooth stone above her, using the knives on her shoes to do the same below the window. The rope was fed through a loop in her belt. She was entirely out of the window now, and crawling up the face of the tower with slight difficulty. Lucas was back in her bedroom holding the rope in case she slipped; but that could easily fail.

Her arms tired as she neared the high tower. Only one window was open, and it was 2 floors higher than she had anticipated. Her palms began to sweat inside her cloth gloves but she couldn't stop, lest she fall. She finally made it up to the window, and with a little pressure on her arms she lifted herself up, dropping forward into a forward roll to safely enter the room. She slid the knives back into the soles of her shoes and stepped forwards, observing her environment. There was a large bed, with beautifully carved pillars and a jade bedspread. In a castle of gold and light here was a little reminder of home, with dark woods and stone. She smiled, and didn't waste time, popping through alcoves and arches until she finally found the books, kept at the very top of Loki's tower.

The bookshelves raised high, and she spun of the spot, neck craned high to see the books at the top. She was like a child in a candy shop, climbing the ladders and plucking books from the shelves, both on fiction and nonfiction, the history of her new home and anything she thought sounded interesting. She had about 17 books, and slid them into her backpack before travelling back to the open window to scale the wall back down. It was impossible to not look down and the height was dizzying; but she persevered. It was no worse than scaling cliff-sides, and she was proudly good at that.


	4. Chapter 4

The return of the princes and the famous warriors was greeted with banners and trumpets, and most importantly; a feast. She stood to the side of Frigga and Odin, ready to meet her fiancé as he exited the forest. He leaped from his horse and strode towards them, confidence in every step. He greeted his parents, and then her, bowing before her and kissing her hand, placing it upon his arm as they continued back towards the great hall, which was lined with food.

Aela was seated beside Thor, and listened intently to him. He spoke of conquests, of hunting and fighting. She heard of mjolnir, how he was the only one able to wield it and its wonderful weight within his grasp. He was grand, and mighty and most definitely eager to rule over Asgard. The women around her were enthralled by his voice, booming with grandeur around the large hall. However she wasn't; she merely focused on his words, concentrating with all her ability and the utter drivel coming from those perfectly formed lips.

She picked at her food, the heat destroying her appetite, as it had been doing for the entire of her stay. She had been drinking enormous amounts of water; and missed the gentle flavours of her food at home; and its delicate presentation.

She felt eyes on her, as she had at numerous occasions during her stay here; and once again caught a plethora of young women attempting to look upon her face discreetly. She supposed they had good reason; she had yet to see another with the permanent inked marks she bore, and wondered if they continued the practice here. She was due another set soon; the ones that showed her passage into marriage, which would go down her neck and onto her shoulders, and would be planned by her mother; as was tradition. She had seen the marks upon others both common and noble and envied the intricate patterns. Every woman was marked, though only the nobles were permitted to the rare and expensive hues of blue; the more common folk sticking to greys and reds. It was a rite of passage for all women, who gained their under eye dots when they first bled. Only those trained in the art of battle gained the forehead marks she bore though; a delicate lacework pattern that came to a point between her eyes. She was proud of her marks; and curiously wondered how they were seen by those unfamiliar to her customs. Her betrothed had yet to ask about them.

He invited her to watch him train and it was only when she saw the envy in the noblewomen's eyes around her that she knew he wasn't joking, that he really was inviting her to sit at the side of a room and watch him train; rather than inviting her to train with him. What was she supposed to do, fan herself as she swooned at the sight of his rippling muscles?  
"My lord, your invitation is most gracious; though I must ask if I can train alongside you, rather than be a mere observer"

He took a substantial gulp of wine, looking down at her lithe form "little woman, of course you are most welcome! Though perhaps you would be more suited to sparring with Sif, or my brother"

There was no point arguing, he had already begun regaling her of yet another tale of war; of his belief that the frost giants needed putting in their place before they up-rose again. She merely nodded, allowing it to wash over her as she tried not to fall asleep. She was a warrior herself, a hunter who was accomplished in her own right; these tales were perfect for a night under the stars with a horn of mead, but his was their third time spent for longer than 2 hours in each-others company and she had yet to hear much from him to do with much else…it was horrendously dull! She stifled a yawn but it wasn't missed, not by the other prince anyway. "my brother; if I may interrupt your most…glorious tale…your betrothed appears to be fatigued, I will escort her back to her quarters; as they are close to my own and the hunt has tired me so"  
Thor looked over at him and waved him off "of course brother, goodnight my dear" he smiled as she left, a gentle kiss on her ring finger and turned back to his friends, teeth tearing at a leg of lamb with earnest.

* * *

"I felt I should rescue you from my brother before you drifted off into your food"  
"I…I no I…was it that obvious?" she asked, a blush rising on her cheeks.  
"Oh yes, the kingdom shall be ablaze with gossip tomorrow" his face was serious, and she groaned aloud, head in her hands. They walked in silence; he watching the woman beside him bite her lip in a frankly adorable manner.

"I cannot withhold it anymore; my words deceive you"  
she felt even more ridiculous "how could I fall for that! Oh god I'm simply a fool…a fool in the presence of royalty"  
"do not hold it against yourself my dear, my silver tongue has fooled many before you, and will fool many in the future yet"

She sighed, and looked up at those piercingly green eyes "so it really was only you that noticed?"  
"Indeed my lady; though I must say it is unbelievably refreshing to be in the presence of a woman not swooning at his battle scars"  
"Refreshing for you perhaps; I'd give anything to swoon as those women do and not find him…"  
"Insufferably boring? Repetitive? Dunce-like?" Loki supplied, causing the woman to look at her shoes; ashamed and attempting to stop the laughter that threatened to course through her.  
"Something like that…I really shouldn't be telling you this"  
"Nonsense, if there's anyone in this palace you can talk to about this, it is I; as I appear to be the only person not to adore him and worship the very ground he walks on"  
"You don't have to marry him" she whispered, causing him to laugh down at her  
"You're not related to him. Plus, I'm glad you are; goodness knows if he were to rule single handedly over Asgard it would be in ruin within the year"

She laughed, she couldn't help it. "Come my dear, do you play chess?"  
"No, never" she answered; confused as to this foreign game.  
"We never know; you proved yourself brighter than most women who swan longingly around here; perhaps you will be able to learn and perhaps even make me think about my moves"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note- I have decided that the world that she comes from is Niflheim, which in norse mythology is a land of ice and cold and mist. It's often confused with Niflhel apparently (which is their hell, where Hel lives) but she's from Niflheim. I realised before I continued making places up that in their mythology there were only 9 worlds and she needed to come from a real one.**

**Also, I changed the category over to the avengers instead of Thor; simply because they explore Loki's character more in the avengers and I would have ended up swapping it over when he goes to take over Earth anyway.**

**Also, i'd like to dedicate this chapter to Mikomi121 for the lovely review!**

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

Chess was a difficult game; and one she was determined to master. He was so smug; obviously winning and smarter than she and the look on his face showed he knew it. She was doomed; though was determined to fight until the end. He knocked over her king, and she groaned before looking up at his determinedly. "Again"  
"are you sure you can survive another defeat such as that?"  
"I'm not some mewling quim that will sigh at your feet my prince; I will continue until I am at least adequate at this game"  
"You're already adequate, I am simply superior"

They reset the pieces; and Aela wiped the sweat from her brow with a handkerchief while her hand servant poured her another ice water, one of many from the evening. The heat in this foreign land was oppressive; and her and her group were barely coping. They had been told the days and evenings as of late had been pleasantly cool and yet they baked; longing for a flurry of snow or an icy cold wind.

His eyes watched her for a moment; the way in which her goblet was quickly becoming more ice than water and the flush in her cheeks. He shook his head and waved his hand, and the look on her face quickly turned to shock as the room dropped in temperature. His own maids hesitated in their duties, watching the unfamiliar way in which their breath clung to the cold as a fine mist, shivering and hastening to keep warm.

"My lord…how?" Aela asked, raising herself in her seat and obviously and unashamedly enjoying the climate shift.  
"Magic, I am most proficient; and my brother simply couldn't stand to watch his betrothed melt for another moment; and wished me to look up a spell for you. It will be applied to your quarters too"

She thought for a moment as to her fiancé, perhaps she had underestimated him; she didn't think he had noticed more than what was swinging a sword at him but here he was noticing something so insignificant to his life, and yet so relevant to hers. She felt guilty for thinking of him wrongly; and vowed to attempt to treat and think of him better.

She was brought into focus when a small cough reached her ears, and apologised to her opponent before casually moving the pawn in front of the rook two spaces forwards; ready to move that castle to a more convenient location. This game was strategic, subtle and wily; it suited her training perfectly; and the kind of queen she hoped to be in the future.

* * *

A package was at her door as she left that morning, and she eagerly brought it in, opening the letter above first.

"my darling,

I attempted to procure you garments as sublime as yourself, a difficult task that I feel I failed. Their touch against your ivory skin is as close as I will currently come to ghosting kisses upon you.

Much love"

She couldn't help but sigh at the words, so beautiful and poetic. Her betrothed was so full of surprises that she longed to discover this side of him. She tore open the packaging with a large smile on her face. Inside were a set of beautiful leggings and a jacket; all lightweight. The leggings were a beautiful softened suede, the jacket a gauzy floaty silver fabric that was sleeveless and long. They were beautiful; and she slipped them into her wardrobe, eager to wear them for Thor, to show him how appreciated his gift was.

* * *

The training room was large and open, with lots of light from open windows and as she had hoped, a cool breeze specially for her. She smiled warmly at her betrothed as she entered, and he offered her a drink before he disappeared to practice swordplay against the wooden mannequins. She watched for a while, before reaching her hand to the side and feeling the carved surface of her bow as it was pressed into her hand. Her arrow notched to perfection slid onto the tough, hard string and she aimed at the nearest target to her, breathing out as she released. It hit, and to her; time slowed as she repeated, hitting further and further targets with each hit, reveling in the calmness, the tranquility that came with shooting. It cleared her mind and allowed her to focus on nothing but the feel of the wood in her hand and the arrow between her fingers. When she reached behind and found the quiver empty she stopped, lowering the bow and strolling forwards to retrieve her projectiles, clicking her neck as she did so. She could feel the blonde's eyes on her, and he released his sword to aid her in removing the sharpened wooden points of the practice arrows from the targets nestled grasp.

"You are most accomplished m'lady" he said, surprised admiration in his tone.  
"My Lord, I have been using a bow since I was a mere child, a wildling in my father's arms. I am by no means the most accomplished in my land, merely well practiced"  
"Teach me" it was a request and a command all in one, with the ease of one used to gaining his own way; and to a woman used to the same it send a shiver up her spine.

His request surprised her, from what she knew he was more the slicing and pummelling type; not one to wish to be schooled in the finer art of archery. She was glad though, it gave the perfect opportunity to get to know him better. She had known his kindness through his actions and wished to learn more pleasantries through his words. Perhaps his rambling was merely shyness; a lack of things to talk about. A heat rose in her cheeks as she looked up at him though shining violet eyes. "It would be my pleasure m'lord"

* * *

They walked down for lunch as a group, Aela, Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg and she truly felt like she belonged, the others laughing at a failed prank leaving Thor a delightful shade of red for an entire day; it was relaxed, and perfect. They sat on the lawn, Aela under the shade of a large tree and the others basking in the sun, sipping goblets of sweet wine and enjoying succulent fruits. "Aela; tell us of home. Tell us of Nifelheim; its landscape, its rulers, its food"

She thought for a moment, before replying. "Niflheim is beautiful; a land of ice and mist and cold. We don't have a royal family such as yours but a democracy; with many high up families working together to create the laws of the land. As one of the high up families; my marriage to you Thor will be wonderful for my realm. Our food is amazing; we hunt as often as we can for freshness; although we tend to go for lots of small courses rather than the buffet style Asgardian's appear to prefer. We have high mountains and frozen rivers that we crack open to swim in. we have hot springs which are wonderfully relaxing when the it's particularly cold; and enormous greenhouses which we warm with the spring's heat to grow fruits and flowers. We wear many furs and layers, and train from a young age in the art of battle"

"No wonder you're finding it a bit warm here! Sounds like the kind of place the Jotuun would be at home!" Fandral laughed, flicking a ripe blueberry into Volstagg's open mouth.  
She smiled over "indeed; though when they do visit we have to collect so many of the clifftop eggs; and slay a Lodhaffen or two- only thing big enough to feed them!"

They snorted, sitting up and staring at her with open mouths. "They are a monstrous race!"  
"Only because you characterise them so; and banish them from your land"  
"For good reason; they started a war; my father had to defeat them to save us all"  
"They are perfectly peaceful with our kind; while their own are diminished in number after your battles the few that remain have always been welcome in Niflheim; and always shall be. Our conditions suit them; I do believe we share incredibly distant ancestors with them and many holiday in what they consider our warmer climates" she laughed, enjoying the punnet of strawberries before her as they talked.  
"How can one such as yourself be related to the Frost Giants M'lady?"  
"Oh it was many eons ago; in the time of the ice giants of Niflheim; we grew smaller and they remained giant; residing as you know in Jotunheim"  
"Nevertheless my lady; I feel from an Asgardian point of view that they need to be stopped; trampled before they start an uprising of their own"  
"They shan't unless you provoke them; they are a very proud race you know"

The matter was settled at that; the finality of her voice telling the warriors that she would hear no more on the subject.


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks went on; the wedding planning progressed, with food tasting, dress designing and seating plans. It would take place after Thor's coronation, when he was king and she would become queen; as her parents wished.

* * *

She was lounging in her wonderfully cool room, a lightweight robe over her shoulders; the light from the setting sun illuminating her reading with a pinkish glow. She had finished the bag of books she had collected and knew it would be time tonight to return them; an idea that both thrilled and frightened her. It would be the ultimate challenge, to return to his chambers and replace the books without his knowledge. She had infiltrated rooms before while their owners slept but they were fat, lazy noblemen in her family's way; not lithe, young, alert and magical princes who could kill her with a flick of a finger. Anticipation raced through her; if she completed this she would be legendary as a sneak.

She dressed once again in a sneak suit; head to toe in black, her long hair pulled into a tight plaited bun and held under the black fabric. She was entirely shadowed from head to toe, ready to blend into the night as she climbed. She strapped the bag to her back and scaled the wall as last time, sharp spikes finding the same holes as previously, knife-bound shoes adding extra traction as she went up. She reached the open window, pulling herself up and resting in a crouch. She had Lucas ensure its open nature earlier on in the day, through the manipulation of the house-maids. She didn't wish to know how he gained his unearthly domination over them; she knew what he was like when it came to women. It wasn't worth pondering over.

* * *

She was silent, and watched the prince stir in his sleep, stretching his arms high above his head before rolling onto his back. His pale skin shone in the light of the moon, dishevelled hair perfectly imperfect as it was strewn over the dark pillow. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, the way his pale lips were parted. His face was unusually full of emotion, different from the carefully constructed mask she was used to seeing as he analysed those around him. His thin covers were pooled around his waist, revealing a wonderfully toned chest that was rather pleasing to the eye. She had seen Thor in such a state once or twice, all tanned skin and rippling muscle but this was far more appealing, gentle toning that showed stamina rather than instant strength.

She continued, smiling as she silently padded through to the library and climbed the library ladders, replacing the books and collecting more; spending a minute having a quick sip of water before choosing; running her hands over the cracked leather spines; inhaling the wonderful scent of aging paper. This was one of her favourite places in the palace; purposely kept cold to preserve the books and so full of history, history and knowledge and the thrills of adventure and love; tucked up in beautifully bound wrappers.

She crept back from the room, past the sleeping prince and back out of the window, allowing herself a long glance back at him; gods he was easy on the eyes. With a smile she spun from the window, cascading down the wall with far more ease than the last time. Two of the bear women were there to aid her back into the room, Elza and Lhia. They collected her bag from her back and passed her a goblet of wine; pouring one each for themselves.  
"Was he in then?" Elza asked, brushing her short white hair from her face.  
"Indeed, asleep and rather half-dressed might I add!"

The women smirked, chinking their goblets together "details Aela"  
Aela laughed, loud and unabashed. "Slim but much toned, pale like marble"

They "mm'd" in appreciation and smiled over at her. They were quiet as they drank, until Lhia spoke up "you prefer him don't you"  
"pardon?" Aela asked, looking up at her friend.  
"Oh come on Aela we've known you long enough to know that you're not won over by huge…rippling…muscles"

Elza laughed at Lhia's pauses "but we all know Lhia is!"

Aela laughed at the pair; but had to agree. She did prefer Loki; he was intelligent, handsome and she wished him the elder of the pair but it wasn't to be. She could enjoy Loki's company, his looks and his actions but had to leave it at that. She was an honourable woman; and had accepted the marriage given to her. Her mother and father wanted her to be queen; and she would give them that prize.

* * *

A knock at the door awoke her from slumber; and she sleepily wandered to the door; opening it to find her betrothed waiting outside. She straightened up and smiled, "can I help you?"

"Yes; I want to take you somewhere"  
"At this time of night?"  
"You'll enjoy it; trust me my lady"  
"Allow me to slip into something more appropriate" she stated; confused as to the hour of this excursion.  
"We will be riding" he warned her and she nodded with a smile.

She invited him in and poured him a goblet while she entered her chambers and pulled on the gift he had given her. He smiled when he saw her, taking her by the hand and leading her from the room at a brisk pace and leading her towards the stables. Her horse was beautiful; a brown stallion with white patching on his rear and legs. He was very docile and already dressed and she had no trouble mounting him, the saddle a soft leather that was amazingly comfortable to ride on. She followed Thor from behind, watching his own palomino trot at a comfortable pace. She loved to ride; it had been far too long, and pulled the horse up beside his. "My lord; you have me in heavy suspense, please divulge where we are headed".

He laughed, smiling reaching his eyes as he looked down at her. With the rising sun behind him his golden hair glowed, and she had to admit she wasn't getting a raw deal from this marriage, while his physique wasn't her preference he was certainly easy on the eyes. She retreated "fine, fine; have your secrets" she said with humour in her tone.  
"Catch me!" he called out; speeding ahead on his own horse into a rapid gallop. She laughed; loud and true and galloped after him, leaving dust in her wake as the god in front became closer and closer. He glanced back, a cocky look on his face as he knocked his heels into the steed below him to eek out a faster pace. Aela copied him; face full of mirth as she raced. She was lighter, had the advantage over the bulky man and raced past him; jumping up to stand on the back of her stallion as she passed him, blowing a kiss and causing him to slow in alarm. She slid back down onto the beast and brought it into a slowing turn, watching as Thor jumped down from his own horse

He took her by the hand; and after tying the horses to a group of nearby trees lead her into the large mouth of a cave, dark and foreboding. However, when they breached the mouth and felt their way through a few hundred metres of dark tunnel they reached a large cavern that was anything but foreboding. It was enormous and glowing, the lights zipping around the top of the chambers like moving stars. Her mouth was open, shock registering on her features at the beauty of it.

"They are a type of bird, when it is their mating season they glow like this. I thought you'd enjoy the sight"  
"I am my Prince; they are magnificent"  
"come, I have prepared us a blanket"

* * *

The cavern was naturally cold, causing Thor to wrap his thick cloak around his shoulders before offering Aela a spare from his pack. "Here my dear, protect yourself from the chill"  
She was confused, the look on his face was so warm and caring but why on earth would she need a cloak. She smiled up at him, shaking her head to decline "its ok Thor, its wonderfully comfortable in here for me"  
He looked over at her "are you sure m'lady"  
"Yes my lord; you know I prefer the cold, after all-you're the one that asked Loki to make my chambers wonderfully chilled for me"  
"I did what?"  
"Loki told me over a game of chess; you requested him to find a spell to ensure my people and I were more comfortable in our Asgardian surroundings. It was very sweet of you" she smiled up at him, head resting on his large chest. His thumb froze on her arm, no longer gently rubbing as it was before.  
"I'm afraid you're mistaken Aela; I gave no such request to my brother. If I had known it was needed I would have but I assumed you were managing well in our climate; enjoying the warmth"  
She sat up, looking at him "why would he lie to me?"  
"My brother is a strange person at times; often we are unaware of his reasons"

A thought struck her, and she slid her hand against the wonderful softness of her coverings. "Thor…did you leave a gift at my door a few days ago"  
"A gift? Why yes I did"  
she was so happy "oh wonderful, as must be obvious I do love them so"  
"I'm glad you enjoyed the flowers my dear"

…flowers? She was confused "indeed, they were most lovely"

She had found flowers in her room on a few occasions and did enjoy them stewed into a tea…but if that was true; who had given her the clothing.

"Oh good, my brother aided me in finding out which flowers are often used in your land. You told my mother you enjoyed tea"

"Yes…I do. I should thank your brother; he appears to have done me many a kindness since my arrival"

"Indeed Aela! Now relax, enjoy the birds"


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note

I apologise for the wait-those of you following my tumblr will be more up to date, and those not following it GO FOLLOW IT. Search "oraeliafandom" and follow me, you can send me asks, keep up to date with updates-really, I recommend it!

Now, my reasoning for the wait-life basically :P I've been on teaching practice for a month, then revising for my QTS tests-I passed my English one today (you get told if you've passed) and have my maths on the 31st, then back to uni. I'll try and write, but as you'll all understand, sometimes you have to put down something you love in order to concentrate on work.

Its also my birthday soon! yey :D I'll finally be 19 on the 28th of august, so feel free to send me birthday wishes on Tumblr :P

I hope the chapters alright, and I've slid back into the story and the writing style OK :D

* * *

Loki's actions confused Aela and kept her awake that night. She had admitted to herself already that there was something in the quiet yet powerful demeanour of the mischievous man that she enjoyed, though this revelation caused sadness to swell within her. She knew it was the impossibility of acknowledging any possibility of her feelings towards the raven haired god that caused her sadness; but was beginning to realise it was also the revelation that the gifts were not from Thor, that he was still as two dimensional as ever.

If the gifts had been from Thor, as she originally thought; it would flesh him out, make him more than he appeared. She wanted more in a husband than muscle and glory, she couldn't help but wish for emotion; the knowledge that she was in his thoughts, that something filled his head other than himself and his quest for glory at the hand of his hammer. A part of him she had looked forward to getting to know. She had tried; they had been to many occasions and walks and parties together, as was fitting…but she had begun to realise that their relationship would be one based on mutual respect, and hoped it would evolve into warmth.

His brother on the other hand…she looked forward to their meetings greatly, and this knowledge shook her. She knew she enjoyed his company more than she should, but her anchor was her belief in his friendship; that he would see her as nothing more and she could enjoy simply being in his presence, and that that would be enough for her as queen. She could have great affection for a man in her company, and while that could never be acted on it could be enjoyed at least. But now…she only had to hope that his actions were that of a friend, and not of a suitor, and that she was making too much of the situation.

* * *

"Might I ask my lady, what is bothering you?" his words were like warm honey to her ears, and shocked her from a daydream. She was exhausted after her sleepless night, and knew her playing must be atrocious.

"Are you excited for the coronation tomorrow my lord?" Aela asked, moving her chess piece forwards with a sombre expression as she changed the subject. Her feelings were mixed; this ceremony taking her one step closer to her future. She was overjoyed as to her ascension to queen; but had had to accept that this came with the cost of her full happiness; resigned to co-rule beside the self-absorbed man.

"About as excited as is possible when one is overlooked for the throne" he said, green eyes flitting up to meet hers then back to the board.

She was silent, contemplating how to avoid the inevitable defeat at his talented hands. "Surely you should be happy my lady, knowing your future position of power" he said slyly, eyes focused on her moving hand.

"You know that to be true; however you also know of the reasoning behind my resigned nature"

"Indeed I do, we are both being submitted to misfortune in this ceremony"

"Perhaps though my lord…perhaps I could have a most trusted advisor when I am queen" she said these words slowly, looking up at his chiselled features with hope as she continued. "As I fear for my intellectual sanity with only the king for company, and would most enjoy your continual companionship"

He didn't look up, and her stomach sank. Had she offended him with her words? He was more to her than an advisor, but there wasn't much more she could offer him to keep him beside her, and her night of deep thought helped her realise she could not be without him.

"I suppose without my voice in the king's ear we would come to ruin far faster than with. I suppose you plan to be the voice in his left and I in his right?" the corner of his perfect lips raised as he removed her empty glass from before her and poured warm amber liquid into its centre.

"You see through me with far too much ease my lord, I am glad to have you as a friend"

"My brother will need my voice in his ear; while Thor only lusts for battle his ruling would be disastrous for the realm. If only my father, and the people could see that to be true"

"I agree; I'm sure many wish that you were the eldest. I often do; you would be a far smarter ruler for the realm"

"I agree my lady; I agree"

He turned to her gracefully and strode to her side, placing the glass before her and his alabaster hand on her shoulder. "I deserve to be more than a mere advisor to you Aela; and you deserve more than he" his thumb ghosted down her exposed neck and she sharply rose; the chair falling behind her. Her fears were looking to be true, and while a small part of her bubbled with gleeful mirth the dread as to the revelation squashed it down. She knew she had to be clear as to her intentions towards him.

"I am a woman with much honour and pride my lord; and the hour is becoming late. Thank you for your company but I must be going"

She fled; and was ashamed of that fact but had no choice…she was a woman of honour and wouldn't be tempted away from that. Her feelings were real, and the simple motion of his thumb was divine but it could not be; not if she were to keep to her families expectations, make them proud and keep control of her future title.

* * *

The hall was grand; and she couldn't help but feel a small swell of pride as her betrothed strutted down the aisle, throwing and catching his hammer. The people loved it; their voices screaming for more. He was certainly a well-loved man, and she was glad for that, it was good to be in the people's hearts. For all that his brother had in brains, she couldn't imagine him getting this much of a popular reception, for he hid himself away more, and didn't seek the glory of battle.

As he knelt before Odin, Aela looked across and smiled at the sheer look of pride on his mother's face, tears welling in her eyes at the sight of her eldest son in all his grandeur. Her youngest beside her had eyes only for her however, and she briefly caught his gaze before looking away; forcing her gaze onto her betrothed. She would not allow herself to give into the temptation of the raven haired man, would not allow it to go past that gentle caress.

"then on this day; I, Odin- Allfather, proclaim you…"

He paused, and confusion filled all those around them. The silence in the room was deafening, and broken by three simple words from their monarch.

"The Frost Giants"


End file.
